epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chibi Knight
Chibi Knight is a miniboss in found in the Mystic Woods, and later during the miniboss rush in the Temple of Trials. Appearance Chibi Knight resembles how she looks as she starts the Chibi Knight game. She wears a slab of brown, probably rusted metal for her helmet, wears gray metal gloves and boots, and wields something of a simple rusted (but shiny) cutlass. Overview Chibi Knight is a cameo from the series of flash games of the same name, created by Nick Pasto. She's the main character in the Chibi Knight games. She's first fought during the second wave of an encounter in the Mystic Woods. She uses entirely physical non-elemental attacks; with no status/debuff resistances whatsoever and 3 elemental weaknesses, she's a relatively easy miniboss. Chibi Knight later on reappears and fights the party two more times as Super Chibi Knight and Ultra Chibi Knight. Unlike most foes in EBF5, Chibi Knight cannot be captured to be used as a summon. Once she's defeated she'll and flee. Only on her last appearance as Ultra Chibi Knight can she be captured. The player may wish to repeatedly steal from Chibi Knight to farm Hamburgers. Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to any debuffs. Attacks and Abilities Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Summon |Target4 = None |Element4 = None |Notes4 = Summons either a Panda Bear (if fought in the Mystic Woods), or a Brown Bear (if fought in the Temple of Trials); if Foe Remix is enabled, summons a Leafy Chomper when fought in the Temple of Trials instead of a Brown Bear. Summoned foes will be at the same level as Chibi Knight. }} Battle logic Action * If no other foes are left and Summon Score is ≥3 → Summon*; * If playing on Hard/Epic, <24% HP and no other foes are left → Summon*; * <44% HP → Spinning Slash (1/2), Jumping Slash (1/2); * <74% HP → Triple Slash (1/3), Spinning Slash (1/3), Jumping Slash (1/3); * Otherwise → Triple Slash. * Summon Score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Chibi Knight's turn), and resets to 0 after using Summon. * Summon is disabled when fighting Chibi Knight in the Battle Arena, or in the Iron Fortress in Foe Remix. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Triple Slash. Strategy Despite being a miniboss, Chibi Knight is overall a very easy fight; while she can deal surprisingly high damage with her non-elemental physical attacks, her lack of any kind of status resistances means you can just or -lock her (Anna's Spark and Frost Arrow, as well as NoLegs' Neon Lightbulb and Book of Spells can be used to inflict them), preventing her from ever being able to retaliate, alternatively, you can also inflict by combining and . When first fought in the Mystic Woods, she comes with a Brown Bear, which can also be easily Stunned to make it harmless; if the Brown Bear dies, Chibi Knight can summon Panda Bears to replace it, which can be largely ignored until Chibi Knight herself has been defeated, since they won't do anything until damaged. When fought in the Temple of Trials, she instead starts with a Panda Bear and summons Brown Bears to replace it if it dies. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters